After Toy Story 4: Unlikely Reunion
by RyanPhoenix
Summary: WARNING: This story begins with major spoilers for Toy Story 4's Ending. Woody and Bo Peep reunite with someone that they never thought they'd ever see again. (Oneshot Story)


**Toy Story 4**

**An Unlikely Carnival Visitor**

**A/N: This story begins with spoilers for Toy Story 4; read on if you have already seen the movie, reviews greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own any rights to Toy Story; all rights are property of Disney and Pixar.**

A year had passed since Woody had chosen life with Bo Peep over his friends and Bonnie; choosing to see the world alongside Bo Peep, Bunny, Ducky, Duke Kaboom, The Sheep, and Officer McGiggle; every two weeks the Carnival had moved from town to town, city to city; different toys getting new homes and becoming the playthings of new kids.

One such day saw the orange-skied beginnings of the setting sun; Woody and Bo Peep had retired to the top of the Carousel to watch as so many of the Prize-Toys had been given new homes with eager children of whom were full of delight to win a new toy.

"Bo, I'm happy I chose this life with you; but sometimes I do miss Buzz and the rest of the gang" Woody spoke softly; a look of concern for his old friends passing through his eyes.

"Oh Woody; I miss them too" Bo Peep spoke in her soft voice; her porcelain hand lightly touching Woody's plastic hand.

Woody smiled to Bo as they stood; overlooking the open fields just outside a sizable College, the opening times had been extended for College Students to come after classes were over; dozens of college-age teens had come over from campus to treat themselves to corn-dogs; cotton candy and off-brand cola or to take a ride on the many attractions.

"See; its not just kids who might want to win a new toy, let's go get a closer look" Bo Peep's porcelain lips curled into a brighter smile; taking Woody's hand in hers, the pair raced down the innerworkings of the Carousel; passing by the Skunk-mobile and out into the game stands; ever careful to not be seen by any human who might be passing them by.

Woody and Bo Peep came to a stop just outside the corn-dog stand; a long line of young men and woman stood in line for the greasy deep-fried goodness of carnival corndogs.

"Anything been happening? Any toys finding homes" Woody asked Bunny and Ducky; both of whom had been staking out anyone they might want to attack in their somewhat-homicidal fantasies.

"Not yet cowboy; but that redhead seems like someone we could target" Bunny and Ducky both snickered as they eyed a thin redheaded young woman dressed in a white and green floral print summer dress.

"No, we told you to stop doing that; its creepy" Woody karate chopped his left hand into his right palm to exercise his point to the clearly disturbed pair of plushies.

Ducky and Bunny both awed in their disappointment.

Woody and Bo both felt their mouths go slack jawed as they heard the redheaded young woman speak a name they never expected to hear.

"Andy; can we get a ride on that Ferris Wheel before we leave? I just love neon lighting".

Woody and Bo both looked to each other; an instant understanding passed between the two toys, without a single word to the confused Ducky and Bunny; Woody and Bo ran around the Corndog Stand; both toys felt their eyes widen as they saw him.

Standing right next to the young redhaired woman; with his left arm around her shoulders stood Andy; the neatly combed brown hair; big sky-blue eyes and a kind smile; dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Andy…" Woody and Bo Peep spoke at once; a hint of disbelief in their voices, their now-grownup kid was standing right before their very eyes; and on what appeared to be a date.

The Toys both watched as Andy and his girlfriend both bought corndogs and took a sunset stroll down the carnival-lantern-lit paths of the Carnival; Woody and Bo both dashing from booth to booth to keep themselves from being spotted by other Carnival-Goer's or Booth Vendors.

"How are your studies going Andy? Get the passing grade on that term-paper?" The Young Woman spoke; her bright sapphire blue eyes and beaming smile hinted at her true feelings for Andy.

"it's all going quite good; got an A+ on my term-paper, so I passed with flying colours" Andy smiled as he talked; his left hand never removing itself from around the Young Woman's shoulders.

Woody and Bo had used a hanging electrical cable to climb up to the top of an uninterrupted line of confectionary stands; watching Andy and his Girlfriend walk under the sunset sky.

"Well would you look at that; Andy really has grown up" Bo Peep let out a soft sigh of happiness as she saw a Grown-up Andy for the first time.

"Yeah; he sure has" sighed Woody; seeing Andy for the first time since he'd left his childhood toys with the young Bonnie Anderson before heading out to College.

Woody and Bo Peep kept following after Andy and his girlfriend until they reached the end of the confectionary stalls; keeping low so not to be seen until reaching the very edge of the final stall.

Andy and the Young Woman turned to face each other; their hands holding each other's until the young couple shyly leant into other another sharing their first kiss under the bright lights and the darkening sky as the sun finally set.

Bo Peep let out one final sigh while resting against her repaired shepherdess hook as she watched Andy's first kiss; muttering two words to herself, "how romantic".

"Yeah; it sure is" Woody responded; slightly tilting his hat to Andy.

Woody and Bo Peep; then joined by Ducky, Bunny, Duke Kaboom, Billy, Goat, Gruff and Officer McDimples watched Andy and his girlfriend rode The Ferris Wheel up until the young couple left The Carnival for the night; sharing a second kiss before departing.

Woody remained silent for the entire time spent watching Andy; feeling the comforting hands of his new friends on his back, muttering three words that he had spoken for Andy just little over a year ago.

"So long, Partner".


End file.
